


The one without a theft.

by Sombada



Series: Gallavich - Neuvervögelt [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian and Mickey aren't fucking yet, Kash & Grab, Kash ruines it, M/M, No Sex, POV Ian
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombada/pseuds/Sombada
Summary: Staffel 1, Folge 6Mickey hat mal wieder keine Lust zu bezahlen. Statt mit Dip zu werfen, läuft die Story diesmal ein bisschen anders.





	The one without a theft.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte gehört zu einer Reihe von weiteren Geschichten, die ich chronologisch hochladen werde. Die Geschichten können unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden, weil sie sich an der Serie orientieren. Innerhalb der Geschichten könnt ihr Fortsetzungen, Ausführungen oder generelle Veränderungen von der eigentlichen Story finden, je nachdem, was mir gerade in den Sinn kommt. Auf die folgenden Geschichten haben diese allerdings keinen Einfluss. Sie werden quasi immer wieder neu resettet.  
> Ich hoffe das macht irgendwie Sinn.  
> Viel Spaß.

Durch die Tür von der Lagerhalle kann ich sehen, dass der Milkovich gerade wieder in den Laden gekommen ist. _Fuck._ Hoffentlich bezahlt er dieses Mal. Wenn nicht... Oh man. Linda wird verdammt wütend. 

Ich komme gerade rechtzeitig aus der Lagerhalle um Mickey sagen zu hören „Ach übrigens, ihr habt keine Barbeque-Pringels mehr“. Und weg ist er. 

„Hey, hat Mickey die Sachen bezahlt?“, frage ich Kash herausfordernd. Keine Antwort. Natürlich hat er es nicht. Scheiße.

„Du musst was dagegen tun, Kash“

„Was zur Hölle hätte ich denn sagen sollen?“

Er ist ein erwachsener Mann und hat echt keine Ahnung was er machen soll. Etwas erbärmlich ist das ja schon... „Wie wär's mit: _'Hör auf mit dem Scheiß oder ich ruf die Bullen'_?!“ 

„Ich hab das mal bei seinem Vater versucht“ Ich kann mir denken, wie das abgelaufen ist. Aber...

„Mickeys Vater ist im Knast, okay?“

„Ich brauche keine neuen Feinde“ Dann sollte er aber auch nicht versuchen, Lindas Geduld so dermaßen zu testen.

„Also lässt du ihn einfach reinkommen und sich nehmen was er will?!“ 

„Ein Geschäft zu führen kostet nun mal“ Aber nicht, wenn man es doch verhindern kann!

Da ertönt aber schon wieder das Glockenspiel der Eingangstür und niemand anderes als Milkovich persönlich kommt erneut herein. Zielstrebig geht er den Gang entlang. Hat er was vergessen bei seinem _„Einkauf“_?

Ich schaue Kash auffordernd an. Nun mach doch endlich etwas. Keine Reaktion, _na klar._

„Ich hab den Dip vergessen“, tönt da auch schon die tiefe Stimme von Mickey. Er will offensichtlich hinter mir vorbeischlendern und einfach wieder rausmaschieren. 

Aber ganz im Ernst? Ich hab davon jetzt echt die Nase voll und stell mich ihm in den Weg. Naja, vielleicht fühle ich mich gerade nicht ganz so mutig, wie ich aussehe. 

„What the fuck, Gallagher. Verpiss dich.“, schnauzt er mich – wie zu erwarten - gleich an.

„Erst wenn du bezahlst“ Ich bin überrascht, wie fest meine Stimme klingt, als ich ihm entgegen blicke. Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass der Milkovich tatsächlich kleiner ist als ich. Aber ist er nicht sogar 2 Jahre älter?

Er nimmt seine freie Hand – in der anderen hält er ja den Karton – und streicht sich mit dem Daumen genervt über die Unterlippe. Die Augenbrauen hochziehend antwortet er „Hör zu, Carrot. Du bewegst jetzt deinen Arsch sofort aus meinem Weg und deinem hübschen kleinen Gesicht passiert nichts“ 

Allein wegen dem Überlebensinstinkt weiche ich schon fast einen Schritt zurück. Nur der Nervenkitzel, der ausgelöst wurde, hält mich an Ort und Stelle. Mickey hingegen kommt noch einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Also ist dir deine Sommersprossenfresse nicht so wichtig, huh?!“ Er zieht die Augenbrauen noch höher, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist.

Ich kann fast seinen warmen Atem in meinem an meinem Hals spüren. Er wirkt berdrohlich, gefärhlich. Und ist es sicher auch. Aber zurückweichen will ich trotzdem nicht. 

„Wir wohnen in der selben beschissenen Nachbarschaft, Mickey. Wie wär's denn einfach mit ein bisschen Gemeinschaftssinn“ Ich schaue ihm dabei fest in die Augen. 

Milkovich mag aus sicherer Entfernung unnahbar erscheinen, aber irgendwie kann man in seinen Augen eine ganze Menge hinter der Fassade lesen. Ich erkenne Wut. Verständlich. Irgendwie. Ich erkenne auch so etwas wie Überraschung. Auch verständlich. 

Aber was ich dort nicht erwartet habe war ein Funke von … _Lust_? Ich kenne so etwas. Bin ja selber kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. 

Aber bei Mickey Milkovich habe ich so etwas mir gegenüber nicht erwartet. Liegt es überhaupt an mir? Oder ist es vielleicht einfach nur die Situation? Dass ihn endlich mal jemand in die Schranken weisen will?

Die Augen werden größer als ich nun plötzloch einen Schritt nach vorne wage. Ich weiß nicht, was mich dabei gerade überkommt. Vielleicht ein klein wenig Hoffnung. 

Wir stehen nun direkt voreinander, zwischen uns passt kein Haar mehr. Naja, vielleicht eins. Unsere Oberschenkel berühren sich. Und sein Schritt an meinem lässt keinen Platz für Zweifel.

„Ähem“

Wir stoben auseinander. Mein Blick fliegt zur Seite und fängt den sichtlich verwirrten und nervösen Gesichtsausdruck von Kash auf. Aber von der Stelle rühren kann ich mich dennoch nicht.

Auch Mickey muss sich erst einmal fangen. Statt mich aber aus dem Weg zu schubsen und abzuhauen, wie es hier wohl jeder erwartet hätte, dreht er sich in Richtung Kasse, fummelt in seiner Hose herum und knallt einen $10-Schein auf den Thresen. 

„Sollte reichen“, brummt er noch in seinen Mantelkragen hinein. 

Das Glockenspiel erklingt wieder, als er die Tür aufzieht. Das war genug, um mich endlich wieder aus meiner Starre zu reißen. Ich drehe mich zu Milkovich um und nicke ihm zu.

Er nickt zurück. „Du weißt wo ich wohne, falls du ein _Problem_ hast“ Und damit verschwindet er in die Kälte.

„Was zur Hölle war das denn gerade, Ian?!“


End file.
